Little Treasures
by ennisjackgal
Summary: Thorin is tasked with looking after his two young nephews.


**Little Treasures**

"Make sure they eat regularly," Dis reminded her brother as they stood at the door. "And that they get to bed on time. They can be little rascals if you don't keep an eye on them. And keep an eye on Kili." She fixed him with a look which told him he would be in trouble if he didn't. It had always worked on him.

"Dis, they'll be fine," Thorin assured her. He was to look after his nephews on his own for the first time; Dis was visiting her late husband's family for the weekend. He loved spending time with Fili and Kili, even if they could sometimes be a handful. Dis had said that he used to be the same when he was their age; despite her being younger she had enjoyed bossing him around.

"I know," she replied, and kissed his cheek. "Hope you have fun." He waved her goodbye and then went inside to the living area, where his young nephews were playing with their wooden toys that Bofur had made for them. He couldn't help but smile at them.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili greeted him, running to give him a hug. Thorin picked him up and tickled his stomach, making him giggle. Fili was ten and Kili was five, so he allowed himself to let go of his usual stoic demeanour when he was around them. They were the lights in his life these days. "Will you play with us?"

"Of course, little one," Thorin replied, setting him down again and sitting in between them. Kili moved slightly closer to him; he'd had a cold lately and was still feeling less than his usual chipper self. Thorin felt sorry for the poor lad; he hated being ill. "How are you feeling, Kili?" he asked softly.

"Sick," the brunette replied, sniffing. Thorin caught Fili giving his brother a sympathetic look; remarkable for his age. They cared about each other a lot and were very close.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Thorin asked him, rubbing the small back. Kili shook his head.

"No, wanna play!" he replied, so Thorin let it go and started to play with them; he figured that Kili would decide for himself if he wanted to rest. Or he would just fall asleep where he sat.

Soon enough, he found himself with his younger nephew crawling into his lap and curling up; the poor little thing was worn out. "Fili, I'm going to put him to bed for a while," Thorin told the elder of the two, who nodded.

Thorin took Kili to his bed, watching with a smile as he curled up with a stuffed dragon that Dis had made for him. His little nephews were so tiny and precious to him; he would do anything for them. He just hoped that when it was time to reclaim the mountain, they would be old enough to join him. He wanted them to see their true home.

When he came back to the living area, Fili was curled up at the feet of his armchair and looking out of the window. "Fili?"

"Mama went to see Papa's family, didn't she?" the blonde asked, and Thorin sighed; the boys barely remembered their father, especially Kili. He sat down and pulled Fili into his lap.

"She has, little one. Do you want to talk about him?" Fili shrugged.

"Don't remember him, Uncle. Not a lot. What was he like?" Those deep blue eyes were turned on him, so like his own.

"Well...he looked a lot like you, Fili. You get your looks from him, but the eyes...they're from your mother's side of the family. He was very brave and strong; a good fighter. I feel proud to have known him...your mother loved him with all her heart. It wasn't easy for her when he died, you understand. Especially since you look so much like him. But she loves you too, and Kili, because he gave you to her. Two precious gifts that she has held on to when she misses him. That means a lot to her." He ran his hand through Fili's mane-like hair. "If things had been different...all of us would be living in Erebor and he would most likely still be with us."

"Kili doesn't remember him, does he?" Fili asked, and Thorin shook his head.

"I don't think so. He was just a few years of age when your papa died..."

"Uncle?" Fili asked in a small voice. "If something...happens to Mama..." Thorin closed his eyes; he couldn't bear the thought of them losing her too. "Will you...will you look after us?"

"Of course I will," Thorin promised him. "You and Kili will never be alone; I promise you. Fili, you have so many Dwarves around here that will help in whichever way they can. Dwalin, Balin...Bofur...to name a few. I promise that you will never be alone." He kissed the top of Fili's head, smiling when the Dwarfling snuggled up against him. He was so protective of the two young princes and would personally deal with anyone who tried to harm them.

Fili soon fell asleep against him so Thorin took him to his bed, which was next to Kili's. The younger one was still asleep but Thorin would be there when they awoke; they would want feeding at some point and he needed to keep an eye on Kili.

He sat in his chair once more, thinking. He would like to reclaim Erebor one day, but he knew that it was too soon. They had tried to reclaim Moria, and he remembered only too well how that had gone. His grandfather was dead and now his father was presumed the same. Fili and Kili's father was gone, as was his own brother. Much of their family were dead, so he didn't want to rush into anything despite his desire to return home. He was trying to focus on his young nephews and on building a life here for his people. Anything else would have to wait.


End file.
